N'oublie pas
by Ahava Elohim
Summary: A vingt et un ans, il a tué Voldemort. Alors qu'il passe un petit moment seul, au bord du lac et sous la pleine lune, loin de l'agitation festive de Poudlard, Harry se fait sauvagement attaquer...
1. Prologue

Auteur: Ahava Elohim

Titre: N'oublie pas

Disclaimer: Je ne suis en aucun cas JK Rowling, par conséquent, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.

Note importante: Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, entre autre, une ou plusieurs relations entre hommes. Les personnes gênées seront priées au moment voulu de ne pas rester ou alors, c'est à leurs risques et périls.

Note toute bête : Les personnages de Sirius, Remus, Séverus, Tonks, Dumbledore et Fred ne sont pas décédés.

Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

**Prologue**

**22 mai - Forêt Interdite - 2h43**

La brise nocturne caressait agréablement le visage du brun. Sa chevelure indisciplinée s'agitait au gré de celle-ci, lui barrant les yeux. L'eau claire du lac de Poudlard semblait briller à la lumière de la pleine lune. Il se tenait droit et observait vaguement l'étendu sombre à ses pieds. Le combat était terminé, c'en était fini. Il avait tué Voldemort, il avait accompli la prophétie à vingt et un ans. Aujourd'hui, en ce 22 mai, pour la première fois, il se sentit libre. Le sentiment de se sentir à la fois entier et vide. Quel était son but à présent ? Il n'en savait rien, mais là, il s'en fichait. Il était vivant et ne devait plus sauver l'humanité. Inconsciemment, ses pas l'avaient porté au lieu où il avait, à treize ans, repoussé les détraqueurs et sauvé son parrain.

D'un coté, le lac silencieux et de l'autre, la Forêt Interdite, elle aussi plongée dans le silence. Harry soupira. Il allait devoir regagner le château, les autres allaient s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, son corps ne bougeait pas, il restait à contempler l'eau calme. Mais la sérénité fut perturbé lorsqu'il perçu un craquement léger. Il se retourna vivement, ses sens encore en alerte à la suite de la bataille. Il savait qu'il n'était plus seul. Seulement, lorsqu'il fit face aux arbres centenaires et à leurs racines noueuses, il ne vit que la végétation dense de la forêt. Les sourcils froncés, sa main droite posée fermement sur sa baguette, il amorça quelques pas et sentit un courant d'air glacé derrière lui.

Il fit brusquement volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec une créature immense, dépassant les deux mètres. Ses pupilles ambre étaient fendues par un imperceptible trait noir, ses babines retroussées dévoilant de longs crocs acérés luisant de bave. Un grognement rauque et sourd sortait de la large cage thoracique de la bête. Ses longues pattes présentaient d'interminables griffes aiguisées. Le regard qui toisait Harry étincelait de rage et de haine. Horrifié, épuisé par les longues et douloureuses heures qu'il venait d'endurer, le jeune homme recula lentement alors que la peur lui glaçait le sang, regardant le loup-garou s'apprêtant à le tenailler. Ne voyant pas où ses pieds le posaient, il trébucha sur une racine et bascula en arrière, dévoilant son cou, ses lunettes sautant à terre. La bête fondit sur le survivant, coinçant ses antérieurs dans le nœud des racines et mordit violement le cou offert. Un hurlement se fit entendre lorsque les canines se plantèrent dans la chaire tendre. Harry avait les yeux révulsés, son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner sous la douleur. Puis, elle ne fut plus présente, s'étant comme volatilisée. Lentement, il porta son regard sur la bête qui l'avait mordue et vit vaguement qu'elle s'était assise non loin de là. Le survivant sentit alors de nouveau le mal lancinant et il sombra dans les griffes de l'inconscience.

Loin de là, Hermione et Ron arpentaient la forêt en quête de leur ami. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il était parti de la fête organisée pour la fin de la guerre et ils s'inquiétaient grandement. Enfin, Hermione se faisait un souci monstre et Ron se contentait de lui dire qu'Harry était un grand garçon et qu'il avait besoin d'être seul quelques temps. De nouvelles heures passèrent et le soleil commençait son acensions dans le ciel. La jeune femme était au bord de la crise de nerfs lorsque le roux déclara :

- Hermione, il a dû rentrer au château depuis longtemps maintenant...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par la brune qui courait en hurlant vers un point qu'il ne voyait pas. Alerté, il accouru à ses cotés pour trouver Harry, inconscient, une large plaie béante au niveau du cou, allant de son oreille au début de son trapèze. Le sang ne s'écoulait plus de la blessure et le jeune homme était d'une pâleur cadavérique. D'un sort, le jeune Weasley fit apparaitre un brancard, ne voulant absolument pas céder à la panique. Le visage blanc, il regarda Hermione poser sa tête sur la poitrine du survivant. Un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses yeux et elle releva rapidement la tête

- Vite Ron! Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, son cœur bat faiblement !

Sa voix trahissait sa peur et son angoisse. Ses yeux brillaient, contenant des larmes intarissables. Le roux ne se fit pas prier et fit léviter la civière vers le jeune homme brun. Ils le placèrent rapidement sur le linge et, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Ron remarqua un détail frappant et murmura en pointant son index vers le bord du lac inanimé, horrifié.

- Hermione, regarde !

La brune pivota et son visage se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Mon dieu ! Mais c'est...

**23 mai - Infirmerie de Poudlard - 13h07**

Des voix parvenaient à ses oreilles. Des voix qu'ils connaissaient, cela sonnait tel un réconfort. Sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme si on s'amusait à la lui trancher avec une lenteur sadique. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières, mais la lumière aveuglante de la pièce le dissuada quelque peu. Il percevait à présent les voix de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que celle de Dumbledore, Sirius, madame Pomfresh, Snape et Remus mais percevait également leurs odeurs. A ce moment là, il s'activa et ouvrit les deux yeux malgré la clarté de la pièce.

-Il se réveille ! S'exclama vivement son parrain en s'approchant rapidement. Merlin, Harry, qu'elle peur tu nous as fait !

Il sauta sur son filleul et le sera vigoureusement dans ses bras.

-Sirius... Tu m'étouffes là !

Un détail frappant le marqua alors. Il réussissait à voir toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et cela sans ses lunettes. Son parrain se redressa et afficha un sourire contrit.

-Désolé 'Ry

Il s'écarta et laissa Hermione prendre son relai. Peu après, le survivant questionna

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Pourquoi j'ai la gorge bandée, pourquoi je n'ai pas mes lunettes alors que pourtant j'y vois très clairement?

Le silence lui répondit. Plusieurs arômes arrivèrent à ses narines et il les identifia. La peur. L'appréhension. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le vieux sorcier le regardait avec calme.

-Harry, commença Dumbledore, il me semble que nous te devons des explications. Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger t'ont retrouvé hier matin au pied d'un arbre dans la Forêt Interdite, la gorge tailladée. Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

Harry réfléchit. Il se souvenait d'être sorti et de s'être rendu dans la forêt pendant les festivités. Il se souvenait du lac, de la lune. Puis tout revint en flash. Le bruit... Le courant d'air... Les crocs... Les yeux... Le sang... Son sang...…

- Professeur je... Je me souviens de m'être fait attaquer…

L'annonce tomba, avec son lot de problèmes.

- Par un loup-garou.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Remus lui sauta au cou, sanglotant.

- Oh Harry, excuse moi, je t'en prie, pardonne moi…

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. De quoi s'excusait-il ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû... Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi Harry...

- Mais de quoi Moony…?

L'homme se détacha quelque peu et n'osait plus le regarder. Soudainement, il comprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dangereusement et il vacilla légèrement. D'un geste brusque, l'infirmière poussa le lycanthrope et se plaça devant Harry

- Buvez ça Potter, ça ira mieux après.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier le moins du monde, son cou le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il but -non sans grimacer- et Snape répondit à sa question muette.

- Vous vous êtes quasiment vidé de votre sang Potter. Il a fallu rétablir votre système sanguin et accélérer la création des globules rouges. Si vos amis ne vous avaient pas retrouvés, vous seriez dans un cercueil à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que Lupin ne vous ait pas décapité. Vu la taille de la morsure, je pense qu'il aurait largement pu le faire.

Remus pâlit dangereusement. Plusieurs insultes fusèrent mais le survivant n'enregistrait plus rien, son cerveau ne gardait qu'une seule information. Remus l'avait mordu. A présent, il faisait parti de la communauté des Lycanthropes. Il ne manquait décidemment plus que ça...…

A suivre...

Ahava Elohim


	2. Chapitre 1 : Explications et Potion

Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : N'oublie pas

Disclaimer : Je ne suis en aucun cas JK Rowling, par conséquent, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.

Note importante : Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, entre autre, une ou plusieurs relations entre hommes. Les personnes gênées seront priées au moment voulu de ne pas rester.

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant mis une review et qui ont mis "N'oublie pas" dans leurs Alerts. Merci encore !

Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Explications et Potion

**23 mai - Infirmerie de Poudlard - 13h16**

Le regard vague, Harry ne remarquait pas qu'on lui parlait. Son esprit assimilait difficilement la chose. Les autres remarquèrent bien vite qu'il était plus intéressé par le mur qui lui faisait face que par leurs paroles. Hermione s'approcha de lui alors que Remus et Sirius prenaient place sur le lit. Sentant le matelas s'affaisser, le survivant tourna sa tête vers ses pères de cœur et sa meilleure amie. Leurs yeux étaient inquiets. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur son bras en un geste réconfortant.

- Tout se passera pour le mieux Harry, nous serons toujours là pour toi, dit elle en lui adressant un sourire.

- Bien sûr vieux, tu es et restes notre ami, même si tu avais été contaminé par la dragoncelle et transformé en acromentula, renchéri Ron qui s'approchait.

Sirius, Harry et Hermione eurent un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne pourrais plus m'approcher à moins de cinq cents mètres Ron. Mais je sais que vous serez toujours là pour moi et que je ferai toujours de même.

Ses deux amis lui sourirent à leur tour et Dumbledore prit la parole d'un ton calme.

- Harry, la pleine lune étant passée, tu ne subiras ta première transformation que le mois prochain. D'ici là, Severus t'apprendra la confection de la potion Tue-loup et tu partiras ensuite avec Remus, pour que tu t'habitues à ta nouvelle condition. Es-tu d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tout en regardant Severus et Remus, qui, lui, semblait extrêmement intéressé par le carrelage du sol de l'infirmerie.

- Bien. Maintenant, je pense que nous allons vous laisser, Remus et toi, discuter.

Tous acquiescèrent. Hermione se leva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue gauche d'Harry alors que Ron lui adressa un geste de la main et Sirius un sourire chaleureux. Bien sûr, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Alors que la lourde porte de bois se refermait sur les visiteurs. Le plus vieux contemplait toujours le sol. Dire qu'il s'en voulait était un euphémisme. La culpabilité était omniprésente. Il avait infligé sa première morsure à Harry, l'enfant de James et Lily, celui qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Il se souvenait clairement de la peur qu'avait ressenti Harry, de ses yeux révulsés lors de la morsure, de la puissance qu'il avait éprouvé quand sa mâchoire s'était refermée sur le cou du jeune homme, du goût sucré et métallique du sang sur sa langue. Il n'avait pas pu lutter contre le loup, il avait laissé sa part bestiale prendre le dessus sur lui. Aujourd'hui, il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir condamné quelqu'un à vivre comme lui vivait. Un frisson de dégout le parcouru. Cela n'échappa pas à Harry. Le jeune homme se déplaça pour se mettre aux cotés de Remus et posa sa main sur l'épaule du maraudeur. Celui-ci fixait toujours les diverses veines noires qui composaient le marbre gris.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, ne t'en veux pas, fit le survivant d'une voix douce.

Une larme tomba sur le drap immaculé. Lentement, le lycanthrope tourna la tête vers Harry et murmura :

- Si, tout est de ma faute. J'aurais pu l'en empêcher, j'aurais pu le contrôler. Je me souviens de tout Harry, de tout. Pardonne-moi.

Un sanglot lui échappa. Le jeune homme se calla contre le dos de Remus et lui dit :

- Tu ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher et tu le sais. Ne culpabilise pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Non Harry, je... commença le plus vieux en essuyant ses larmes.

- Stop !, fit le jeune homme d'un geste de la main. Tu sais que j'ai raison Moony. Ne te fais pas de mal. C'est fait, on ne peut rien y changer. Puis, regarde, je suis « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu », ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui me chamboulera, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

- Harry, je t'ai condamné à une vie monstrueuse ! Evidemment que c'est grave ! Je t'ai condamné à être comme moi... murmura le lycanthrope en serrant douloureusement le drap qui recouvrait le plus jeune.

- Remus Lupin, regarde moi, s'exclama fermement le brun.

Dépité, honteux, le châtain leva les yeux vers son homologue.

- Je serai honoré d'être un homme comme toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, de profondément gentil, de généreux, de courageux et d'admirable sous tous les angles. Je souhaite de tout cœur être comme toi. Cesse de te rabaisser. Cesse de culpabiliser. Personne ne peut rien pour notre problème. Tu as fait face jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je suivrai ton exemple jusqu'au bout. Ne dit on pas que l'union fait la force ?, trancha Harry en posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Remus, ses iris émeraudes plongées dans les lacs d'ambre.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres fines du châtain.

- Merci Harry. Tu as raison. Cependant, comprends-moi. Je vis un enfer depuis mes dix ans. Jamais je n'ai souhaité que quelqu'un connaisse le même sort que moi. Je t'aime comme mon propre fils, je ne peux pas m'imaginer que je t'ai voué à une vie misérable. C'est inconcevable...

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Harry.

- Nous vivrons ensembles. Tu n'auras plus jamais une vie misérable. Ne te rabaisse plus, s'il te plait. Tes démons s'effaceront avec le temps. Nous vaincrons tous les deux, à l'unisson. Je suis comme toi et j'en suis fier. Dorénavant, tu n'es plus seul Remus. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Rien n'est de ta faute. La guerre est finie, nous sommes en paix. Avançons, termina le jeune homme durement.

Alors que le lycanthrope plus âgé allait répondre, le brun le coupa.

- Et que je ne t'entende plus jamais plus dire que c'est de ta faute. Ça ne l'est pas et ça ne le sera jamais.

Le silence prit place dans la vaste salle aux murs blancs. Un parfum écœurant parvint aux narines du Golden Boy. Son nez se plissa et il se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir connu pareil senteur auparavant. Il n'avait pas encore fait attention aux diverses effluves que propageaient les détergents et autres produits désinfectants. Après réflexion, la pièce était imprégnée des divers arômes incommodant son odorat. Il eut un haut le cœur mais se retint durement et se pinça le nez. Remus, qui était reparti dans une contrée lointaine qui n'appartenait qu'à son imagination, se désintéressa des marques sombres qui composaient le carrelage. Les longs sillons qu'avaient tracés les larmes prenaient toujours place sur ses joues quelque peu creuses. Un éclair d'amusement fendit ses yeux quand il vit les narines du survivant emprisonnées entre l'index et le pouce de leur propriétaire.

- Je vais tacher de ne pas te décevoir une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Moony et tu ne me décevras jamais, fit le survivant d'une voix étrange.

- Merci... Veux tu que je t'informe un peu plus sur notre... condition ? Demanda Remus, hésitant.

- Bien sûr ! Expliques moi tout.

Le jeune homme s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas et attendit que le plus vieux commence. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et entreprit son explication.

- Tout d'abord, je vais te parler du clan auquel nous appartenons.

La surprise pu se lire clairement sur le visage du Golden Boy. Cependant, le loup continua :

- Nous sommes du clan Grusom. Il est actuellement dirigé par Hel, une norvégienne qui a mordu Fenrir Greyback en personne. Le seuil du clan se trouve dans le compté d'Oppland, en Norvège et une réunion est organisée chaque année. Qu'on le veuille ou non, nous y appartenons dès que l'on est mordu. Qui dit clan, dit aussi lois. Tout te sera expliqué quand nous nous rendrons à Lillehammer, la ville de Hel, dans peu de temps. Chaque loup est un guerrier à partir de sa majorité. Certains sont spécialisés dans la chasse aux vampires ou l'espionnage des clans ennemis. Après une période précise, le conseil prend chaque cas à part et décide si la personne reste guerrière ou alors si elle prend une autre fonction. Personnellement, je fais parti depuis un certain temps des ambassadeurs qui défendent la cause des loups-garous au sein des communautés sorcières.

Harry, qui écoutait silencieusement jusqu'à ce moment, prit la parole.

- Nous allons nous rendre en Norvège ?

Remus acquiesça avant de dire

- Je vais devoir te présenter à Hel en personne.

- Mais lorsque quelqu'un se fait mordre et que la personne l'ayant mordu part, comment la personne mordu est présentée ? Demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Le loup devra informer le clan et la personne mordue recevra une lettre officielle. Une rencontre aura alors lieu au jour de l'an, seul journée de l'année où le clan entier est réuni. Je pense avoir tout dit... fit le lycanthrope, pensif. As-tu des questions ?

- Il y a des guerres avec d'autres espèces ? Interrogea Harry.

- Principalement avec les vampires, comme tu le sais. Nous avons plusieurs grands ennemis au sein de cette communauté. Les centaures ne nous apprécient pas particulièrement.

- Et elles sont fréquentes ?

Le châtain hocha positivement la tête.

- Il n'est pas rare d'être appelé pour une bataille. Elles ont en général lieu là-bas, nos principaux ennemis se trouvant en Finlande, expliqua Remus. Mais, nous faisons parti d'un des plus anciens clans, Hel est très respectée, malgré son statut de femme. La plupart des incidents sont réglés très rapidement. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Ton développement a visiblement commencé. Que perçois tu de plus qu'avant, mis à part ta vue devenue plus précise ?

- Et bien, je sens à présent un parfum _extrêmement plaisant_ qui me décape les sinus, fit le Golden Boy, les narines toujours pincées, ironique.

Un léger rire s'éleva dans l'air de l'infirmerie.

- Désagréable n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours eu du mal à ne pas partir en courant de cette pièce. Le pire que j'ai eu à supporter fut les vestiaires de Quidditch lorsque ton père revenait d'entraînement ou de match. Une horreur. Je n'y suis allé que rarement, la plupart du temps c'était Sirius qui l'accompagnait.

Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur les lèvres fines du châtain. Le regard vague, il se perdit quelques secondes dans le passé.

- Remus... Elle est compliquée la potion Tue-Loup ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de me taper un Snape plus désagréable que d'habitude.

Amusé, le plus vieux ébouriffa un peu plus la chevelure brune et un nouveau sourire indulgent se retrouva plaqué sur son visage. La conversation continua un peu et madame Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce pour littéralement virer Remus. Lorsque les lourdes portes de bois se refermèrent en un bruit sourd, Harry se laissa tomber lentement sur ses coussins. Lui qui s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir se qu'il allait faire de son avenir, voilà qu'il trouvait sa solution. Il n'était pas affecté de sa nouvelle condition, juste surprit. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'il allait devenir un loup ? Néanmoins, les tracas de la guerre finis, il s'inquiétait pour Remus. Il allait longtemps s'en vouloir, quand bien même on lui répéterait qu'il n'y était pour rien. A lui de prouver à son second père de cœur qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Dans ces réflexions, il oublia le parfum qui emplissait l'infirmerie et partit rejoindre sans s'en apercevoir les bras de Morphée.

**25 mai - Cachots de Poudlard - 15h08**

- Potter ! Je vous ai dit de mettre trois pincées de corne de dragon pilée, pas une poignée !

Harry grogna. Voilà deux jours qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il avait fait un tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une déclaration au Ministère de la magie et une interview à la Gazette du Sorcier. Seules les personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie étaient au courant de la nouvelle condition du jeune homme. Néanmoins, il comptait bien annoncer ce qu'il était lorsque l'agitation de l'après guerre serait calmée. Maintenant, cela faisait déjà une heure que Severus essayait en vain de lui faire faire une potion Tue-Loup correcte. Harry avait peut être réduit le Lord Noir au jugement dernier, il n'en était pas moins devenu un géni en potions. Au grand damne du professeur Snape.

- Potter ! Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il fallait ajouté cinq morceaux de mandragore pelée, coupés en dés après avoir tourné trente trois secondes la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre !

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si vous arrêtiez de me rembarrer toutes les deux minutes, peut être que j'arriverais à faire cette fichue potion, fit le Golden Boy en marmonnant.

- L'art subtil et délicat des potions n'est pas fait pour vous Potter. Je doute que vous y arriviez, même si je ne vous « rembarre » pas, comme vous dites.

Le brun inspira longuement et recommença à tourner sa mixture. Le liquide prit une couleur bleu Majorelle et Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Potter... La potion doit être bleu Persan à cette étape, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas la bonne couleur ! Vous avez tourné plus de temps que prévu ! Vous allez devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. Vous avez de la chance que les ingrédients ne soient pas rares. Evanesco ! Maugréa t-il en pointant le chaudron nonchalamment.

La potion disparue en un rien de temps et Harry soupira.

- Cette fois ci Potter, essayez de vous concentrez. Nous allons y passer la journée s'il le faut mais vous saurez la faire correctement.

De nouveau, le jeune homme se remit à faire sa mixture. Méticuleux, il réitéra les étapes avec application. Il ne tenait pas à passer sa journée dans l'humidité des cachots insalubres. L'atmosphère régnant était bien trop froide pour lui qui désirait ardemment prendre le soleil. Le parfum de renfermé qui planait dans l'air n'était pas non plus particulièrement agréable aux fines narines du brun, loin de là. Quelques temps plus tard, il réussissait sa potion.

- Vous voyez Potter, vous avez beau avoir la dextérité d'une tarte à la mélasse, vous réussissez quand vous le voulez, fit Severus, moqueur.

- Merci de ce compliment Professeur, répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant.

-Cessez de m'appeler professeur, je ne suis plus le votre, informa distraitement l'homme en prenant des fioles préalablement posées sur son bureau.

- J'arrêterai lorsque vous cesserez de me nommer par mon nom de famille, _Professeur, _rétorqua Harry en saisissant un flacon de verre.

Il le plongea dans le liquide bleu Klein et le boucha pour ensuite le poser dans une barquette de bois clair. L'enseignant roula des yeux.

- Vous êtes réellement arrogant, _Harry, _assura-t-il en accentuant le prénom.

- Vous me flattez, _Severus, _ironisa le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes maintenant prié de sortir de ma classe avec vos fioles, dit l'ex-espion d'un ton doucereux.

- Je ne vais pas vous importunez plus longtemps. Bonne journée, nargua le brun, prenant ses affaires et sortant.

Seul l'écho du grincement de la porte lui répondit. Enfin sortit de la salle de classe, le survivant calla sa barquette de fioles contre lui et accéléra. Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence des cachots. Les élèves avaient été évacués pour la bataille et les travaux avaient déjà commencé. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais conséquents. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, il se trouva nez à nez avec son parrain.

- Servilus t'as déjà libéré de sa prison ?, demanda ce dernier en faisant une grimace.

- Faut croire qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se mit à détailler son parrain plus attentivement. Les années ne l'avaient pas encore rattrapé. Du haut de ses quarante et un ans, il était toujours un homme magnifique, à la chevelure brune tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage avait gardé son apparence juvénile, étant de nouveau imberbe et seules de très légères pattes d'oie commençaient à apparaitre, lui donnant un charme certain. Ses yeux d'un gris acier pétillaient de malice et son sourire dévoilait de magnifiques dents blanches. Sa musculature était nettement visible au travers de sa chemise en soie de couleur perle. Son jean en denim noir moulait agréablement ses longues cuisses musclées et ses fesses fermes. Ils étaient approximativement de la même taille, c'est-à-dire un joli mètre quatre vingt. Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation, Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Questionna l'homme en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté.

Revenant subitement à la réalité, le jeune homme secoua la tête et fit un sourire confus.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me disais juste que tu étais toujours aussi beau malgré les années. Le deuxième sourcil de l'animagus rejoignit le premier.

- Malgré les années ? Ça veut dire quoi ça, que je suis un vieux débris ? S'emporta faussement Sirius en affichant une moue réprobatrice alors que ses yeux brillaient, amusés.

- Bien sûr que non voyons !, bafouilla le plus jeune, une légère rougeur prenant place sur ses joues.

Le rire tellement peu commun de Sirius, semblable à un aboiement, s'éleva dans l'air humide des cachots.

- Allons Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas se que tu penses, t'en fais pas. Je suis venu te voir car Remus te cherche. C'est en rapport avec le clan il me semble, expliqua l'aîné.

- Oh, d'accord. Où est-il ?

Ils parlant en montant les escaliers, Harry faisant attention à ne pas trébucher.

- Dans le parc, avec Ron et Hermione, ils prennent le soleil. Il t'a parlé de votre voyage ?

- Oui, apparemment il devra me présenter.

- Exactement. Je pense que tu dois te douter à quel point il s'en veut, non ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Oh oui, il savait que ça rongeait son aîné.

- J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est persuadé du contraire…

- Il lui faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et énormément de soutient.

- Il en aura, ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius.

Un sourire orna les lèvres pleines du quarantenaire. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas.

**25 mai - Parc de Poudlard - 16h39**

Le duo pénétrait dans le parc lorsqu'ils aperçurent leurs amis près du lac en grande conversation. Les rayons de l'astre solaire se reflétaient dans l'eau claire alors que le vent léger faisait s'agiter leurs chevelures. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la pelouse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du petit groupe. Remus était appuyé contre un peuplier aux cotés d'Hermione et semblait en grande conversation avec cette dernière. Ron était allongé paresseusement dans l'herbe verte, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, sa frange flamboyante tombant devant ses yeux fermés. Les deux hommes vinrent se placer à leurs cotés, Harry posant sa cagette à l'ombre de l'arbre.

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Demanda Sirius en s'affalant près du châtain.

- Des nouvelles réformes du ministère, répondit ce dernier en ébouriffant sa chevelure châtain. Ronald soupira, faisant s'envoler quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

- Depuis que tu es allé chercher Harry, Sirius, y'en a que pour le ministère. Vraiment, ils se sont trouvés, marmonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, tu es déjà là Harry ? Snape ne t'a pas séquestré ?

Le survivant roula des yeux et Hermione réprimanda le jeune Weasley.

- Ron ! Tu devrais savoir que le comportement de Severus a beaucoup évolué envers Harry.

Le roux souffla et fit, moqueur :

- C'est ça oui et moi je suis le ministre de la magie en tutu rose.

- Ron ! S'exclama la jeune femme, indignée.

- Pour répondre à ta question, non il ne m'a pas séquestré, j'ai fini de faire cette potion en un temps assez raisonnable, bien que Snape soit toujours aussi désagréable. Tu voulais me voir Remus ? Termina le jeune homme brun en se tournant vers le lycanthrope.

L'homme acquiesça lentement.

- Oui, j'ai reçu notre convocation.

- Quand devons nous partir ?

- D'ici deux jours, ils nous ont fourni un portoloin.

La surprise pouvait nettement se lire sur le visage des trois jeunes gryffondors.

- Déjà ? Et bien, c'est du rapide, fit Harry en callant sa tête sur le tronc.

- Disons que Hel a hâte de te rencontrer.

L'amertume était présente dans la voix de Remus. Dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie, après sa conversation avec Harry, il avait informé le clan à contre cœur. Il était surhumain pour lui de se dire qu'il allait présenter son presque fils à une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus. Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, au rythme des pitreries de Sirius, Harry et Ron et des réprimandes de Remus et Hermione. Ils regagnèrent le dortoir gryffondor, lieu où ils avaient élu domicile. Ron et Hermione, à présent fiancés, allaient bientôt regagner le Terrier, où Molly, Arthur et Ginny les attendaient. Le lendemain se déroula calmement, rien ne venant les ennuyer, sauf peut être le trillion de lettres de remerciements, demandes en mariages et autres que recevait Harry. Le temps était clément, ils purent sortir dans le parc, ainsi que s'occuper avec Hagrid des sombrals ayant servi durant la bataille. Chose que Ron, selon ses dires, ne recommencerait pas de si tôt, le pauvre avait failli finir piétiné par une jument protégeant son poulain. Le voir détaler comme un lapin effrayé était à présent noté dans les annales de ses bourdes.

**27 mai - Hall de Poudlard - 14h52**

Tous étaient réunis et formaient un cercle autour d'un lacet miteux. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avaient tenu à assisté au départ des deux gryffondors. Hermione et Harry se serrèrent dans leurs bras puis les deux garçons se firent une accolade.

- Tu seras là au mariage hein ! S'exclama la jeune femme en lui plaquant deux bisous sur les joues.

- Hermione, il ne part pas des décennies... rassura Ron en prenant sa fiancée.

- On ne sait jamais avec lui. Faites attention tous les deux, dit la brune en pointant les lycanthropes du doigt.

- Oui Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il fit ses au revoir à ses professeurs et se tourna vers Sirius qui lui souriait avec un air rieur. Alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras, Remus s'exclama

- Harry, le portoloin !

Encouragé par un nouveau sourire de son parrain, il se précipita sur le lacet et, avant de se sentir happé, il adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses proches.

**27 mai - Parc dans Lillehammer - Norvège - 16h00 **

Harry se retrouva propulsé violement au sol, atterrissant dans une herbe verte. Avant même qu'il ne se lève, un courant d'air glacé pénétra jusqu'à ses os. Un long frisson le parcouru alors qu'il se levait. Un paysage de toute beauté lui faisait face. Une rivière entre deux bras de pelouse parcourue d'arbres colorés. De petites maisons étaient posées ça et là et peuplaient le paysage vierge. Le souffle du vent le glaçait alors qu'il s'emmitouflait dans son simple coupe vent et il se tourna pour faire face à Remus.

- C'est magni...

Il se coupa vivement en voyant que le châtain n'était pas seul. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'eux même et il murmura, estomaqué :

- Sirius ?

A suivre...

Merci de me lire,

Ahava Elohim


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le clan Grusom

Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : N'oublie pas

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais Hel, Einar, Idun et Ansgar si. Le clan Grusom et toutes les chosent qui vont avec également.

Couples: RLSB et dans un moment (très, très long moment) LMHP

Note importante : Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, entre autre, une ou plusieurs relations entre hommes. Les personnes gênées seront priées au moment voulu de ne pas rester.

Une nouvelle fois, je remercie toutes les personnes ayant mis une review et « N'oublie pas » dans leurs Alerts.

Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre deux : Le clan Grusom

**27 mai - Parc dans Lillehammer - Norvège - 16h01 **

Son parrain se trouvait face à lui, aux cotés de Remus et souriait de toutes ses dents alors que le loup ramassait distraitement leurs bagages. Harry les regardait tour à tour, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Le châtain leva la tête et remarqua avec amusement la surprise nettement visible sur le visage angélique de son presque-fils. Ce dernier, oubliant que le froid le paralysait, se mit à bégayer.

- Mais... Qu... Que... Qu'est que tu... Sirius !

L'homme se mit à rire alors que le lycanthrope souriait paisiblement.

- C'est mon prénom Harry, c'est mon prénom.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. - Tu sauras tout en temps et en heures. Maintenant, en avant la compagnie !, scanda l'animagus en attrapant son sac à dos.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça lorsque nous venons.

Il poussa Harry vers l'avant alors qu'il protestait.

- Comment ça, c'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ? Pourquoi il nous a accompagnés ? Remus, réponds moi !

Seuls leurs pas au travers du parc ensoleillé lui répondirent. Un frisson le gela un peu plus. A cet instant, on lui mit sur les épaules une veste chaude et il soupira. Tournant la tête, son parrain le regardait avec bienveillance. Le survivant pataugeait dans la surprise et l'inconnu. Alors qu'ils marchaient, la beauté des alentours se révélait. Les étendues vertes s'allongeaient au loin, la végétation était omniprésente et composées de divers tons de vert et d'orange. Les habitations se multipliaient, toutes avec un charme particulier. Alors que le Golden Boy contemplait avec émerveillement le paysage, Remus le fit tourner vers la gauche et ils se retrouvèrent sur un chemin de terre étroit, les bas-côtés parsemés d'arbustes fleuris. Le soleil tapait agréablement contre le dos du brun, réchauffant un peu plus son corps. Dans la lune, il buta contre une pierre et il se prépara à rencontrer d'un peu trop près le sol. A la place, quatre bras puissants le rattrapèrent. Ses pères de cœur le remirent sur ses deux pieds et il fit leur fit face.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés Harry, sois vigilant d'accord ?, expliqua Moony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ils recommencèrent leur chemin et Harry, qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait rien détecté d'anormal senti une drôle d'aura flotté. Il secoua la tête.

- C'est un puissant sortilège qui te fait cet effet, ne t'en fait pas, la sensation désagréable partira rapidement, fit Sirius, son regard acier s'assombrissant.

- Tu le sens toi aussi ?, questionna le jeune homme, un sourcil levé.

- Toute personne possédant des pouvoirs quelconque qui pénètre dans le secteur ressent le sort, dit Remus d'un ton docte.

- Et quel est ce sort ?

- Tu peux dorénavant te transformer en loup dès que tu le souhaites ou alors avoir une particularité particulière, tel que simplement les crocs, les griffes, la force ou autre. Bien évidemment, c'est moins puissant qu'un soir de pleine lune.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent.

- Et pour les premières transformations ?

- Tu ne peux pas avoir ta métamorphose entière vu que ta première lune n'est pas passée. A ce propos, tu ne pourras pas prendre ta potion la première fois non plus, les risques sont bien trop présents.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et, alors qu'il allait avancer, une odeur puissante de musc lui parvint. Un éclair noir fendit l'air et il se retrouva plaqué au sol, face à deux rangées de crocs blancs. Il leva un peu la tête et rencontra d'immenses yeux d'un noir abyssal, brillant d'une colère sauvage. Un grondement sourd s'échappait de la gorge de l'assaillant et la salive coulait abondement sur un Harry choqué. Un rugissement sépulcral lui parvint alors que la mâchoire de son attaquant s'ouvrait. Mais avant que l'attaquant ait pu faire quoique ce soit, ce dernier fut propulser au loin par Remus.

- Ne t'approches pas de lui, gronda le loup.

Sirius vint aider le survivant à se relever et lui demanda, inquiet :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Juste un peu sonné..., marmonna le jeune homme en époussetant la terre déposée de part et d'autre de ses vêtements. C'est qui lui ?, questionna-t-il en pointant du doigt le grand brun qui se relevait.

- Lui c'est Einar, un des gardiens du domaine. Il est chargé de massacrer toute personne extérieure au clan.

Harry détailla l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. Il était grand, avec des cheveux brun hirsutes lui arrivant aux épaules. De nombreuses cicatrices ornaient son visage qui semblait jeune. Ses yeux charbon et en amande, cernés de khôl, lançaient des éclairs et un bouc prenait place sur son menton.

- Tu t'es planté, il fait parti du clan Einar, s'exclama durement le lycanthrope en s'avançant.

- Je ne le connais pas, fit le dit Einar avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Nous venons le présenter à Hel, dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

La surprise put clairement se lire sur le visage du loup norvégien.

- Ce n'est pas toi Remus qui hurlait à tort et à travers que tu ne mordrais jamais personne ?, demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Un éclair de colère fendit les pupilles ambre.

- C'est pas tes oignons. Maintenant laisse nous passer, gronda Remus en amorçant un pas.

Silencieux, l'homme se mit sur le coté et lorsqu'Harry passa près de lui, il le regarda avec envie. Il était net qu'il aurait eu plaisir à mordre ce jeune homme. Le trio continua sa marche, fermée par le gardien et de grands arbres prirent la place des arbustes et le gravier celle de la terre. Un superbe portail noir sans poignée ni serrure se dressa devant eux. A son sommet des pointes acérées brillaient à la lumière du soleil. Einar passa devant les trois autres et, d'une de ses serres, il griffa la façade sombre. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard sur un manoir gigantesque, composé de plusieurs tours sombres d'un style gothique. La cour était faite de galets et à chacune de leurs enjambées un petit grincement résonnait dans le silence de la propriété. Le norvégien passa devant eux et ouvrit l'immense porte de bois, les mirant d'un œil sombre. Les trois hommes franchirent le seuil pour pénétrer dans hall surdimensionné.

Une atmosphère calme régnait alors que plusieurs senteurs se propageaient distraitement dans les narines du survivant aux aguets. Un tapis rouge sang s'étalait le long de la pièce sur le marbre noir, rejoignant un superbe escalier blanc aux barrières de merisier et se divisaient le long des corridors. Les murs étaient composés d'immenses miroirs aux bordures d'argent complexes et anciennes (euh de l'argent chez des loup garou ?) . Un lustre en cristal pendait au plafond, qui lui aussi était composé d'un miroir étincelant (d'un miroir ?) . Leurs pas brisaient le silence de la pièce alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. Un grincement sonore (grincement est un son sonore lol) brisa le silence du manoir et le trio se tourna vers le coté gauche. Visiblement, les miroirs abritaient des portes invisibles. Deux femmes leur faisaient face. Immédiatement, Harry eut le réflexe de s'incliner, chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il pu s'apercevoir que ses compagnons avaient eux aussi amorcé un signe de soumission. Alors qu'il voyait entre ses mèches brunes les talons aiguilles se rapprocher, il comprit alors qu'il faisait face à Hel. Elle se mit à parler en norvégien et sa voix n'avait rien de féminin. Cela ressemblait à un grondement d'outre tombe. Le Golden Boy frissonna. Juste devant son visage se placèrent les talons rouges.

- Lève ta tête jeune loup, ordonna la femme en un anglais parfait.

Obéissant, Harry osa lui faire face. Deux orbes verts d'eau se présentèrent aux siennes. De longs cheveux dorés tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules fines de la femme. Elle possédait un nez fin et des lèvres purpurines, ainsi qu'un teint sans imperfection. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres et dévoila deux rangés de crocs impressionnants. Ses longues mains blanches s'attardèrent sur le visage juvénile du jeune Potter et, d'un ongle aiguisé, la blonde lui entailla la joue, recueillant une perle carmine pour la porter à sa bouche. Hel sembla satisfaite et fit signe aux deux autres de se redresser.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, Harry Potter. Tu sais qui je suis. Les règles du clan te seront expliquées par Idun, mon bras droit.

L'autre femme étant restée à l'écart s'avança vers eux. Si Hel avait une chevelure blonde magnifique, la noirceur de celle d'Idun était surréaliste. Une frange encadrait son regard bleu électrique et de belles anglaises arrivaient entre ses omoplates. Son air de poupée en porcelaine fut lui aussi cassé par un ton de voix des plus caverneux.

- Je vais te faire visiter le domaine pendant que ton Loup-Mordeur et son compagnon resteront avec Hel.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers les portes massives. Sonné, Harry se tourna vers Remus qui affichait un air de gamin prit en faute alors que son parrain souriait à pleines dents. Malgré cela, ses yeux reflétaient son appréhension. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car une sorte d'aboiement sourd le sortit de ses réflexions. Il se dirigea alors vers Idun, non sans adresser à ses pères de cœur un regard explicite. Ils allaient devoir lui fournir une explication.

Le Golden Boy laissa les deux hommes avec cette femme des plus marginales. Avant de rencontrer Hel - s'il appelait ça une rencontre - Harry s'était imaginé une vieille femme aigrie et fatiguée. Visiblement, il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Après coup, il se disait que sa précédente description n'était pas adaptée. Diriger un clan entier de loups-garous ne devaient pas être de tout repos, il fallait une personne forte, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Quoique, aux premiers abords, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse. Il se demandait vaguement qu'elle âge elle avait. De nouveau dans la lune, un autre grondement parvint à ses oreilles.

- Arrête donc d'être ailleurs et écoute moi, je n'aime pas me répéter. Comme te l'a dit Hel, je me nomme Idun et je suis son bras droit. Autrement dit, dans la hiérarchie du clan, je suis la personne précédant notre chef. Tu dois le respect à tous tes supérieurs et ne pas m'écouter lorsque je te parle est une faute.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête docilement, s'étonnant lui-même. Décidément, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Tu agis comme ça car à présent c'est dans ton sang, tes gènes. Si tu luttes contre ce genre de chose, la partie du loup se rebellera et tu devras face à un nombre incalculable de problèmes. Seule Hel a le pouvoir de changer ton statut. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, tu es un jeune loup, en bas de l'échelle. Tu vas suivre un entrainement ici jusqu'à la prochaine lune, pour évaluer tes capacités, ensuite tu partiras dans des querelles minimes. Ce sera une période d'évaluation, la durée ne dépendra que de toi. Ton statut ne sera validé que d'ici là. A présent, parlons du rôle de ton Loup-Mordeur.

Ils pénétraient dans l'arrière de l'imposant manoir. Les jardins se profilaient au loin, entourés par une barrière naturelle composée d'arbres majestueux. Une fontaine de glace enchantée, représentant un loup hurlant à la lune, prenait place sur le gravier au centre de la petite cour. Plusieurs chemins cadrés de haies se donnaient à eux. Ils empruntèrent un sentier où se trouvaient diverses espèces de fleurs colorées, embaumant l'air d'un agréable parfum floral.

- Durant tout le long de ta période d'évaluation, il t'accompagnera où que tu ailles. Il agira comme un mentor et peaufinera ton éducation. Il sera là également lors de ta première métamorphose, ainsi que son compagnon s'il le souhaite. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es très proche de lui, cela sera d'autant plus facile. Le ministère de la magie anglais sera mis au courant de ta nouvelle condition par une lettre de Hel. La plupart de tes missions seront effectués en Norvège et en Finlande, mais aussi en Roumanie et en Allemagne. Remus étant ton Loup-Mordeur, tu devrais particulièrement être apte à te battre contre les vampires.

Une grande bâtisse semblable à un hangar s'éleva devant eux. Idun poussa les portes métalliques et le gravier devint tapis moelleux. Harry s'avança prudemment, une odeur de sueur et de sang régnant dans l'atmosphère. Il su alors d'où cette effluve particulièrement désagréable venait. Un combat avait lieu au centre d'une partie de la salle. Deux hommes s'affrontaient sauvagement, l'élixir vital giclant de leurs corps meurtris à chaque coup qu'ils encaissaient. Leurs chevelures collaient à leurs fronts sanglants alors qu'ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre pour arracher la chair à porter de leurs crocs.

- Nous sommes dans une des nombreuses salles d'entrainements que possède le domaine. C'est ici qui tu t'entraineras avec un autre loup plus expérimenté. Il est choisi selon la puissance magique du jeune loup. Hel a déjà une idée sur la personne qui pourrait t'entrainer durant ton séjour ici.

- Ce ne sera pas Remus ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Harry parlait. Les questions étaient très nombreuses, toutes aussi importantes les une que les autres. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, comme hypnotisé par le roulement des muscles sous la peau, la brillance des crocs sanglant, les mouvements fluides et calculés, la puissance des coups. Il ressentait l'excitation des deux hommes dans chaque pore de sa peau, pouvait ressentir les frissons qui les parcouraient et l'exquise douleur de leurs muscles tiraillés. Soudainement, l'odeur âcre mêlant le sang et sueur devint un parfum des plus intenses.

- Non, ce ne sera pas Remus. Tu devrais calmer ton excitation, tu vas éveiller bien des choses qui doivent rester canalisées pendant encore un petit moment.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, bien qu'il mirait toujours les deux corps se heurter sauvagement. Un frisson parcouru son échine.

- Sortons.

Le ton était sans appel. Idun sentait que le jeune loup bouillonnait. Souriant intérieurement, elle se promettait d'en parler à sa supérieur. Cette dernière avait raison. Harry Potter se révélerait un excellent guerrier.

**27 mai - Chambre d'Harry - Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 20h14**

Harry avait passé encore plusieurs heures avec Idun avant de rentrer au manoir. Les terres de Hel s'étendaient encore loin quand ils eurent fini la visite. Mais pour continuer, il fallait être métamorphosé en loup. Ses affaires avaient été transportées dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir et, à présent, il se préparait pour le souper en compagnie du chef de meute. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu son lot de surprise. Tout cela allait à une vitesse relativement impressionnante, il lui fallait du repos. Il était un loup-garou, soit. Mais toutes ces informations encaissées d'un seul et même coup était difficile. Vraiment, lui qui voulait avoir quelque chose à faire de son futur, il était servi. Malgré tout, une petite voix lui disait que tout cela n'était pas bon. Quittait-il un monde où il avait réussi à rétablir la paix pour se retrouver avec une nouvelle responsabilité semblable ? Il ne voulait pas d'une existence où tuer était une chose simple et futile. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus tuer du tout. Prenant place sur son lit aux proportions des plus agréables, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Cet après midi, il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. La scène de ces deux corps ensanglantés se mouvant en une danse macabre l'avait littéralement passionné. Mais il avait peur. Peur de ses propres réactions, peur de laisser cette partie de lui, encore bien trop sombre, prendre le relai. Deviendrait-il une bête assoiffée de morts ? Non, il refusait cette hypothèse. Après sa période d'évaluation, il deviendrait un homme normal et plus jamais il ne toucherait au sang. Un grondement inconnu s'éleva dans sa tête. Visiblement, une partie de lui refusait ce jugement. Partant dans une querelle intérieure, il n'entendit que d'une oreille les coups que l'on portait à sa porte.

- Entrez, fit-il avec désinvolture.

Ses pères de cœur se profilèrent devant lui et il eut un tilt. Ce détail s'était envolé de sa tête. L'explication avec Remus et Sirius allait avoir lieu. L'un comme l'autre dansaient un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Avec un courage typiquement gryffondorien, Sirius s'avança en expirant, les yeux clos.

- Harry, dit il d'un ton solennel. Nous te devons une explication sur ma raison d'être ici.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et, assis en tailleur sur le confortable matelas, il tapota les draps crème de ses deux mains. Accédant à la requête silencieuse du Golden Boy, ils prirent place à ses cotés et ils soupirèrent en concert.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la solitude est une chose affreuse. Dans le cas du loup-garou, les choses sont amplifiées. A chaque pleine lune, le loup à deux objectifs. Tuer et être avec ses semblables. La meute est quelque chose d'imprégné dans nos gènes depuis des millénaires. Pour éviter la souffrance dû à cela, certains loups se débrouillent pour qu'à chaque pleine lune ils soient avec le clan et d'autres se choisissent un compagnon. La personne choisie agit sur le loup comme un calment, il est entouré de sa meute, il est rassuré. Dans mon cas, la solitude m'a longtemps rongé à petit feu car je refusais et je refuse toujours d'habiter ici pour atténuer ce sentiment. C'est là que Sirius entre en jeu.

Le châtain, qui pendant son explication, avait gardé les yeux rivés sur les coutures, leva la tête et lança un regard implorant à l'animagus.

- Remus et moi nous aimons depuis le collège, notre septième année plus précisément. Personne, à part Lily, James et Dumbledore n'étaient au courant. Peu de gens aujourd'hui encore le savent, en dehors du clan. Nous avons été séparés lorsque j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban. Comme tu peux le penser, Remus comme moi-même, en plus d'avoir perdu nos meilleurs amis, étions dévastés, bien que pour des raisons légèrement différentes. Pour Moony, il avait été trahi depuis le début et pour ce qui est de moi, dans ma tête il n'aurait jamais su la vérité. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, lors de ta troisième année, tu imagines bien que nous avons eu énormément de chose à nous dire et c'est à ce moment là que nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Bien sûr, il était hors de question que nous t'informions de la situation, fit son parrain, plongé dans la contemplation du papier peint écru.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire.

- L'année de tes dix neuf ans, pendant notre fameuse mission en binôme pour l'ordre, je suis devenu officiellement le compagnon de Remus, suite à une métamorphose plus difficile. J'ai eu un mal fou à le convaincre mais j'y suis arrivé. Tu connais à présent toute l'histoire... termina Sirius en se tournant vers Harry. Excuse nous de ne t'avoir rien dit mais...…

- Vous aviez peur de mon jugement, dit le survivant avec un regard indescriptible.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête imperceptiblement.

Ils n'osaient plus rien dire, attendant fatalement le coup de grâce. C'est avec surprise qu'ils sentirent une main sur leurs épaules. D'un même mouvement, le couple se tourna. Le jeune homme leur souriait gentiment.

- Moony, Padfoot, jamais je ne vous jugerai. Encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, ça ne me viendrait jamais, vraiment jamais à l'esprit. Je suis réellement content pour vous. Je m'en doutais un peu même. Cela dit, je vous en veux de ne m'avoir jamais rien dit, car cela fait quand même presque huit ans que vous me le cachez. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Plaquant un baiser sonore sur les joues de ses parrains, Harry se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Maintenant, laissez ma pauvre tête se reposer, j'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Allons manger tranquillement.

Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, il se retrouva, par une manière inconnue de lui malgré ses sens aiguisés, prit en sandwich entre deux corps puissants. Des litanies de « merci » lui parvinrent aux oreilles. C'est un doux sourire sur les lèvres qu'ils gagnèrent l'immense salle à manger du manoir. Malgré les spécialités culinaires qui ne plurent pas réellement à Harry -sauf peut être la tarte à la rhubarbe, qu'il trouva délicieuse - le repas fut animé. Le jeune homme apprit par la suite qu'il avait eu un honneur rare en mangeant à la même table que sa supérieure. Hel semblait placer beaucoup d'espoir en les capacités de son nouveau protégé. Il était même net qu'elle faisait du favoritisme par rapport à chaque annonce qu'elle recevait. Des lettres de Loups-Mordeurs arrivaient tous les jours et elle retardait inlassablement les rendez vous, voulant se consacrer à ce jeune homme aux aptitudes prometteuses. L'entrevue ayant eut lieu entre Harry et elle n'avait pas été conforme, loin de là. Dans l'ordre des choses, elle aurait dû l'accueillir dans la salle prévue à cet effet et l'informer elle-même de ces nouvelles capacités et des droits, devoirs et lois qu'il y avait au sein du clan. La période d'entrainement avait été ajustée seulement pour lui, ne durant que quelques jours habituellement. Il fallait qu'elle voie de ses propres yeux l'évolution du jeune Potter. Le maitre d'entrainement du jeune homme ne serait pas ravi d'être assigné à cette tache au début, mais elle savait qu'il coopérerait si son jugement était juste. En cinquante neuf ans, elle ne s'était jamais trompée sur ses intuitions. Pourquoi y aurait-il une exception à l'aube de ses soixante ans de règne ?

**28 mai - salle d'entrainement numéro 3 - Jardins du Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 07h17**

Le jeune homme fut réveillé aux aurores par un Sirius bougon. Sa rencontre avec son maitre d'entrainement avait lieu aujourd'hui aux alentours de sept heures trente du matin. Autant dire que c'est encore dans les vapeurs qu'Harry suivit son parrain au travers du manoir sans penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur de son lit et à la douceur de ses draps. Même la douche qu'il avait rapidement prit avant de partir ne l'avait pas réveillé totalement. Après avoir rapidement avalé quelque chose de consistant, ils filèrent à la salle où Remus, Idun et Hel les attendaient. A peine avait il eu le temps de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il s'inclinait déjà. Pestant intérieurement contre son instinct soumis, il attendit que sa supérieure lui demande de se lever. Chose qu'elle fit en s'avançant vers lui.

- Bonjour jeune loup. Aujourd'hui commence ton entrainement au sein du clan. A la prochaine pleine lune, tu partiras avec ton Loup-Mordeur et son compagnon en mission. Mais nous verrons ça en temps et en heures, fit-elle de sa voix gutturale. Maintenant, je vais te demander de transformer ta mâchoire, tes muscles et tes mains.

Sceptique, il se concentra sur la demande de Hel. A son grand étonnement, en quelques secondes, ses ongles devinrent des griffes noires acérées. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps se rebellait, qu'il n'était intérieurement que liquide, ses muscles et os semblant avoir disparu pour laisser place à une liqueur bouillante. Sa peau le tiraillait, il voulait par tous les moyens se l'arracher. Puis, tout cessa. Surpris, il tâta son ventre pour y trouver des abdominaux bien formés. Ses sourcils montant vers la racine de ses cheveux, il continua son exploration pour conclure qu'il avait réussi. Fier, il se tourna vers ses parrains qui le regardaient, amusés. Mais les yeux de Remus trahissaient sa culpabilité et son horreur. Alors qu'il allait avancer vers lui, Hel lui barra le chemin d'un de ses bras. Elle avait un sourire resplendissant et un regard indéchiffrable. Il allait protester quand il senti un arôme de bois mouillé et d'ambre. Une voix grave et sensuelle s'éleva dans l'air de la salle.

- Vous m'avez demandé, madame ?

Vivement, Harry pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face à un homme immense. Son visage constitué de cicatrices étaient encadrés par une longue chevelure ondulée d'un bleu marin. Ses étonnants yeux sans pupille semblaient foudroyer quiconque osait le regarder. Son corps d'athlète était agréablement moulé par ses vêtements et il dégageait une aura puissante. Fixement, il mirait Harry et le jaugeait du regard. Le jeune homme le vit hausser un sourcil délicat.

- Harry, je te présente Ansgar, il sera ton maitre d'entrainement.

A suivre...

Merci de me lire,

Ahava Elohim


	4. Chapitre 3 : Entrainement et Connaissanc

Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : N'oublie pas

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais la quasi-totalité du clan Grusom et toutes les chosent qui vont avec si.

Couples: SBRL et dans un moment (très, très long moment) LMHP

Note importante : Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, entre autre, une ou plusieurs relations entre hommes. Les personnes gênées seront priées au moment voulu de ne pas rester.

Sur ce, enjoy

* * *

Chapitre trois : Entrainement et connaissances

**28 mai - salle d'entrainement numéro 3 - Jardins du Manoir de Hel -Norvège - 07h23**

Harry hoqueta, stupéfait. Cet homme allait être son maitre d'entrainement ? Ansgar se mit à regarder de travers la chef de meute.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu seras le maitre d'entrainement de ce jeune loup jusqu'à la prochaine lune, fit Hel d'un ton sans réplique.

Un lourd silence s'éleva dans la salle. L'homme se mit à gronder en fixant Harry durement. Ce dernier était sonné. L'aura que dégageait Ansgar était meurtrière. Il devait avoir fait coulé énormément de sang et après réflexion, son parfum corporel se mêlait à l'élixir vital. Le loup se déplaça pour lentement venir sentir le Golden Boy. Sirius tentait de retenir Remus, qui voulait par tous les moyens intervenir. Il connaissait le tempérament tueur d'Ansgar. Quelques années auparavant, dans une de ses rares missions pour le clan, ils avaient fait équipe. Moony se souviendrait encore longtemps de la facilité qu'avait éprouvée l'homme en éventrant cette fillette de pas même cinq ans. Un long frisson d'horreur parcouru son corps tremblant. Il avait livré son presque-fils dans la gueule du loup sur un plateau d'argent. Une pression sur le bras le fit revenir à la réalité. Son compagnon le regardait et amorça un signe de tête. A ce moment là, un grondement sourd détonna dans la salle.

Ce n'était pas Hel, ni Idun, ni même Ansgar mais bien Harry qui grognait hargneusement à l'encontre de son maitre d'entrainement. Un sourire victorieux fendit les lèvres de la louve alpha. Une fois encore, elle avait fait le bon choix. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le prouvait pleinement. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu qu'une personne tenant tête à Ansgar. Il lui manquait tellement... Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur la confrontation. Le jeune homme montrait les crocs, sur la défensive. Par un reflexe qui lui échappait, il s'était braqué contre l'homme en face de lui quand il avait essayé de l'humer. Le loup, dans sa tête, ne le permettait pas. Les deux orbes de porcelaines devinrent doux et il releva la tête pour faire face à Hel.

- J'aurai dû me douter que vous ne m'assigneriez pas d'un louveteau inoffensif.

La femme hocha la tête, un léger sourire encore aux lèvres.

- Tu seras parfait pour ça. Toutes tes actuelles missions sont suspendues dès maintenant.

L'homme acquiesça et se mit à tourner lentement autour d'Harry tel un vautour. De nouveau, le jeune homme se mit à gronder. Ce fut comme une sorte de signal. D'un bond, Ansgar dominait le Golden boy, le bloquant au sol. Un de ses sourcil s'éleva, moqueur. Il s'attendait à plus de résistance. Alors qu'il se mettait à détailler les traits de son élève, il se retrouva coincé sous un corps lourd par un bras musclé. Surpris, il essaya de se débattre mais une main vint se placer sur son cou. D'un puissant coup de rein, il inversa les positions et pinça légèrement le cou du jeune homme. Un nouveau grondement claqua et, par un moyen qui lui échappa, il rencontra le sol alors, son pull et un bout de son épaule se firent arraché.

Torse nu, le sang commençant à se répandre sur son bras et sur les tapis, il se releva et se jeta littéralement Harry, le plaquant contre un des murs de béton. Un gémissement plaintif lui parvint, ainsi qu'un léger craquement. Un mugissement sépulcral sonnait aux oreilles du Golden Boy alors qu'il sentait le souffle chaud d'Ansgar chatouiller ses veines palpitantes. Ses serres trouvèrent refuge dans le dos de son assaillant et lui entaillèrent la chute de rein, le sérum écarlate coulant abondement sur ses mains. Malheureusement pour lui, Ansgar ne bougeait pas, il continuait d'avancer jusqu'à son cou. Alors que les crocs commençaient à fleurer la peau, l'homme se retrouva projeté contre les tapis. Lestement, il se releva, ses muscles roulant sous la peau pâle parsemée de balafres, le sang léchant chaque parcelle offerte à lui.

- Ça suffit. Ton verdict Ansgar ? Demanda doucement Hel en s'approchant.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le jeune homme qui le mirait, passionné par l'élixir rouge qui coulait le long du bras fort.

- Rendez vous ici, tous les jours à dix heures.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte sans un regard en arrière. Le froid mordant s'engouffra dans la salle alors que les pas d'Ansgar sur le gravier résonnaient au loin. Harry aurait juré avoir sentit le frisson qui avait parcouru la peau de son maitre d'entrainement. Il était dans un autre monde. Un monde où il faisait couler du sang à son bon vouloir, où les cadavres gisaient sur le sol dans une marre écarlate. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'une partie de lui, cette partie ténébreuse de sa personne, jubilait de contentement devant sa vision intérieure. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang sur ses mains, ses sens le persécutaient sadiquement, lui envoyant jusqu'à la sensation de ses doigts sur des veines où un courant de lave bouillante se déversait à une vitesse alarmante, lui faisant écouter les palpitations d'un cœur affolé par la peur et le délectant du délicieux goût d'acier sucré sur sa langue. Un frisson le parcouru. D'horreur...? Non, d'excitation.

**28 mai - Bureau de Hel - Norvège - 18h04**

- Mais madame, vous savez très bien que... continua Remus avec entêtement.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama la louve avec agacement. J'en ais marre de tes jérémiades. Va donc retrouvez ton compagnon et faites des cochonneries, ça te fera du bien.

Voilà plusieurs minutes que le châtain était dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ce fou entrainer son presque-fils ! Le temps passait et il n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à sa chef de meute. Il essaya une autre méthode.

- Ansgar pourrait faire du mal à Harry et...

Avant que le châtain n'ait terminé sa phrase, une main blanche le coupait.

- Remus, écoute-moi bien attentivement, je ne me répèterai pas. Ansgar est un guerrier des plus nobles, un loup comme j'en ais rarement vu et un excellent entraineur.

- Harry n'est pas Gabriel !, s'écria le lycanthrope. Mais il ne remarqua son erreur que trop tard.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer un seul geste, le bureau fut fracassé et un énorme loup blanc se trouvait au dessus de lui. Le poil hérissé, les babines retroussées, la mâchoire entre-ouverte, les pattes arquées et les yeux luisant d'une rage sans nom, Hel grondait durement. Instinctivement, Remus devint le loup noir qu'il était chaque pleine lune et offrit son cou en signe de soumission en jappant. La louve se mit à lui attraper fermement la peau pour le tirer en grognant hargneusement vers la sortie. D'un coup de patte, elle ouvrit la porte et l'envoya brutalement dehors, faisant preuve d'une force inimaginable. Atterrissant contre un des murs, il sentit à peine la femelle alpha redevenir humaine. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, elle le regardait dédaigneusement alors que lui fuyait son regard, les oreilles baissées.

- Je ne relèverais pas ta dernière phrase.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de Hel.

- Maintenant laisse moi prendre mes décisions seule. Harry aura Ansgar pour entraineur. La discussion est close.

Elle repartit d'un pas décidé dans son bureau et claqua la porte. Il se releva et redevint humain. Il avait été trop loin, beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin. Jamais il n'aurait dû aborder Gabriel. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry entre les mains de cet assassin sans vergogne sans tenter quoique ce soit. S'il ne l'avait pas mordu, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Il soupira et calla sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas écouté, son fichu instinct. Rien de bien n'attendait le jeune homme. La souffrance du besoin allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Un long soupir désespéré résonna dans le couloir. Il avait combattu toute sa vie pour à la fin condamner son presque-fils. Il allait certes rester avec lui pendant quelques mois, mais l'appel de la meute se ferrait insupportable lorsqu'Harry serait seul. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que tout ce passe bien, pour une fois. (a cause de la version « lupinisé » j'aurais presque pitié du petit potty !)

**29 mai - Jardins du Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 09h47**

Le grincement du gravier sous leurs pieds brisait le silence des jardins. Harry menait la marche, ses sentiments partagés entre l'euphorie de se battre et l'horreur de savoir qu'il était excité rien qu'en imaginant la rencontre de ses crocs dans la chair. Il secoua la tête. Vraiment, il devait parler à Remus de ces états d'âmes mitigés. Lui pourrait l'aider. Le couple suivait le jeune homme, les doigts entrelacés. Ils pouvaient se le permettre, maintenant. Le lycanthrope culpabilisait énormément et Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire pour le persuader que rien n'était de sa faute. Cela pesait sur leur relation et tous leurs contacts restaient platoniques depuis le jour fatidique. (faut que mumuse coute son alpha … ça lui ferai pas de mal de « tirer un coup ») Mais l'animagus ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se désolait de ne pas être d'un plus grand secours. Comment arriverait-il à faire comprendre à son amour qu'il n'y était pour rien ? La question le taraudait mais il ne trouvait aucune solution. Le fait qu'Ansgar soit le maitre d'entrainement de son filleul n'aidait en rien à l'acceptation de Remus. D'après ce dernier, ce norvégien d'origine anglaise n'était qu'un tueur sans pitié capable d'abattre n'importe qui sans état d'âme.

Sirius soupira intérieurement. Que la vie était compliquée. Tous trois plongés dans leurs différentes pensées, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le bâtiment grisâtre s'élevait devant eux. Il fallu qu'ils le percutent presque pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient arrivés. (foutu gryffondor !... mince je me met a parler comme mon petit prof de potion !) Harry ouvrit les portes et le trio put pénétrer dans la salle. Idun et Hel discutaient, assises sur des chaises en face d'un étrange ring. De longues cordes noires délimitaient un rectangle d'une taille tout à fait respectable. Les tapis moelleux semblaient plus nombreux dans cet espace. D'un geste devenu routinier, le Golden Boy s'inclina promptement lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Hel et sa seconde. Le couple derrière lui fit de même, légèrement plus en retrait. D'un signe de tête, la louve blonde les fit se relever et se mit à parler de sa voix caverneuse

- Bonjour à vous. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est officiellement le premier jour d'entrainement du jeune loup ici présent. Tous les jours, jusqu'à la prochaine lune, tu viendras ici pour améliorer tes capacités en matière de combat. Le jour de la lune, je procéderai, avec la participation d'Idun et d'Ansgar, à ton évaluation finale lorsque nous serons totalement métamorphosés en loups. Remus et Sirius seront également présent ce jour là. As-tu des questions ?, termina la chef de meute en sondant Harry de son regard absinthe.

Il secoua doucement la tête négativement.

- Non madame.

Un sourire radieux se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'un éclair de colère fendait ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent Remus. Ce dernier baissa la tête mais la releva bien vite en sentant le parfum singulier d'Ansgar emplir l'air. Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent et le froid s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que le norvégien. Avec une nonchalance hautaine semblable à celle des Malfoy, il se dirigea vers le petit groupe et inclina respectueusement la tête devant Hel. Harry se demanda vaguement quelle place dans la hiérarchie il occupait pour ne pas à se courber entièrement devant la louve alpha. Le loup se tourna vers lui, ignorant superbement les autres.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le perfectionnement de la dextérité et la rapidité de tes coups. Nous y travaillerons pendant deux heures. Ensuite nous accroitrons la puissance de tes mâchoires durant deux heures également. Après une pause de dix minutes, nous sortirons et évaluerons tes sens, principalement ton odorat, ton ouïe et ta vue. La durée ne dépendra que de toi, ce sera suivant tes bases. Des questions ?

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, ayant hâte de commencer malgré la durée de l'entrainement quotidien. D'un geste de la main, le norvégien montra l'enclos et Harry s'y engouffra le premier. L'excitation pulsait aux travers de son sang, devenant presque quelque chose de palpable. Deux perles nacrées s'encrèrent dans ses océans émeraude et, une trace d'amusement présente, la voix grave d'Ansgar fit :

- Calme tes émotions. Personne ne devrait les sentir, pas même moi qui suis proche. Si tu n'as pas un parfait self-control, tes ennemis pourront jouer là-dessus.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et tenta de calmer son agitation intérieure. Plongé dans sa concentration, il n'eut le temps que de parer d'extrême justesse le poing qui avait failli lui briser le nez. C'est avec surprise qu'Harry s'aperçu qu'il s'était métamorphosé sans s'en rendre compte.

- S'il faut que je t'attaque pour que tu te transformes, nous ne nous en sortirons jamais. A chaque fois que nous nous verrons, tu devras être prêt à te battre, c'est clair ?, demanda durement l'homme, agacé.

- Limpide, murmura le jeune homme.

- Nous pouvons donc commencer.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se posta devant le survivant.

- D'après ce que je sais, tu seras spécialisé dans les vampires. C'est aussi ma catégorie principale. Il faut savoir que les vampires ont une rapidité peu commune et leurs coups sont fatals. Je te mets en garde, commença-t-il sérieusement, si jamais, un jour, un vampire te mordait, l'âme de ton loup se révolterait et tu serais en proie à un conflit intérieur affreux. Deux moyens sont à ce jour trouvés. Le premier est le coma magique jusqu'à la mort.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur battant à une vitesse alarmante.

- Le deuxième, un seul cas est à ce jour répertorié. Pour que ton loup ne devienne pas fou, il faut que le vampire qui t'ait mordu soit relié magiquement à toi. La notion du dominant et du dominé n'existerait presque plus. Mais passons, les chances sont extrêmement minces pour que cela ne t'arrive. (ouais si on oublis que c'est je survivant hero national …je me trompes ?lol) Tout ça pour te dire que tu dois faire attention lorsque tu te bats avec eux, entrainé ou pas. Maintenant, tu vas essayer de m'atteindre lorsque je suis à ma vitesse maximum, à peu près celle d'un vampire moyennement fort.

Le Golden boy ne vit alors plus que des éclairs noirs fendre l'air. Il se jeta sur Ansgar mais ne toucha que le sol. Grognant, il recommença encore une fois pour de nouveau atteindre les tapis de plein fouet. Se relevant, il essaya de localiser correctement son maitre d'entrainement, mais il entra encore une fois en contact avec le parterre. Une fois debout, il décida d'anticiper les mouvements d'Ansgar. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Au bout de la dixième tentative, il effleura le t-shirt noir du bout des doigts. Encouragé, il se jeta alors dans la masse pour cette fois empoigner le tissu violement. Mais il n'eut qu'un lambeau de vêtement. La journée menaçait d'être longue et éprouvante…

**19 juin - Salle de bains de Harry - Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 23h04**

Harry claqua doucement la porte, exténué. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il travaillait avec Ansgar. Il avait acquis une force « non négligeable pour un louveteau » d'après le norvégien. Ce qui voulait à peu près dire qu'il avait énormément progressé. Le jeune homme était devenu incollable en matière de vampire, connaissant leurs moindres points faibles, ainsi que leurs points forts. Son odorat pouvait percevoir à un rayon de trois kilomètres le plus petit effluve (merde effluve aussi est masculin !) appartenant à l'un d'eux. Lors de ses transformations, le rayon serait alors quintuplé. Ses muscles étaient à présent bien plus développés qu'avant, qu'il soit à demi métamorphosé ou dans son état humain. Il avait appris à connaitre un peu mieux Ansgar. Il s'avérait être un homme posé et calme en dehors de leurs affrontements. Harry comprenait parfaitement que Remus soit plus inquiet que d'habitude lors de ses combats avec le loup norvégien. Il avait vu des tueurs dans sa jeune vie et il savait, à la manière que son maitre avait de se battre, que ce dernier pouvait tuer sans ciller. Cela faisait présentement même parti de son quotidien.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu à parler de ses angoisses, le sujet avait été abordé par Ansgar et Idun, un jour où ils ne furent que tous les trois. D'après eux, le loup d'Harry se calmerait peu à peu et ne lui montrerait plus des scènes de batailles sanglantes. L'excitation dû au combat était elle aussi tout à fais normale, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, même s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La pleine lune était quasiment là et il ressentait déjà les premiers effets. Pas seulement lui, mais quatre vingt dix huit pour cent des habitants de la maison. Tous étaient d'une humeur massacrante. La personne la plus irascible du manoir était sans doute Idun, qui aboyait avec violence le plus petit mot à qui que ce soit, Hel y comprit. D'ailleurs, si la chef de meute ne l'avait pas encore égorger, cela arriverait incessamment sous peu. Harry avait fait plus ample connaissance avec la plupart des loups présents.

Einar, l'homme qui avait failli le réduire en poussière le jour de son arrivée, était quelqu'un de « brut », comme le disait Sirius. Lorsqu'il ne surveillait pas l'aile est du domaine, il passait la plupart de ses journées dans l'immense bibliothèque que possédait le manoir. Il semblerait également qu'il était incroyablement doué pour les potions. Le Golden Boy avait rencontré les deux hommes qui s'étaient battus lors de son premier jour. Erwin et Dimitri incarnaient l'amitié même. Le premier possédait un corps mince et agile ainsi qu'une chevelure chocolat coupée au carré et une peau laiteuse. Il était né quelques jours après Dimitri. Le deuxième, lui, était doté d'une musculature impressionnante. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient devant ses yeux noisette et sa peau arborait une jolie couleur basanée. Ils avaient été mordu par le même loup, un certain Gabriel, quand ils avaient eu treize ans. Inséparables depuis leurs naissances, ils étaient dotés de caractères tellement différents qu'Harry se demandait comment ils faisaient pour se supporter. Erwin, calme, posé et peu loquace, ne cessait de demander à Dimitri de la mettre en veilleuse, qui lui ne cessait de déblatérer à tort et travers en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses dires. Le plus jeune avait soufflé discrètement que la mère de son acolyte était italienne.

Harry commença à se dévêtir pour pénétrer dans la douche. L'eau chaude allumée, il soupira de contentement en la sentant dégringoler le long de son corps endolori. Ses affrontements avec Ansgar devenaient de plus en plus éprouvants, le faisant se retrancher dans ses dernières limites. Sa tête s'appuya sur le carrelage havane, les yeux clos. Doucement mais surement, agréablement massé par l'eau, le survivant se sentait partir dans les méandres du sommeil. Brusquement, un tintement familier le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se hâta de terminer sa douche pour sortir de la salle de bain dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette autour de la taille. A la fenêtre, un oiseau bien connu continuait de piquer la vitre avec acharnement. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, il s'engouffra dans un frottement d'ailes dans la pièce. Coq se posa sur la chaise de son bureau et tendit la patte, semblant agacé. Souriant doucement, le jeune homme caressa le plumage sombre de l'oiseau et prit le parchemin.

_« Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu vieux frère depuis nos dernières lettres ? Ton maitre d'entrainement ne te martyrise pas trop ? D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois que tu nous décris quelqu'un, évite de dire que c'est un tueur psychopathe et dangereux, tu m'éviteras bien des scènes... J'ai deux immenses nouvelles à t'annoncer ! Je commence par le moins important. Fred va se marier ! Et devine avec qui...Pansy Parkinson ! Je ne te dis pas la tête de maman quand elle l'a su... Une véritable fontaine éternelle. Passons à l'annonce la plus importante de ce siècle, que dis-je, de ce millénaire. Vieux frère, assieds toi et accroche toi bien. TU VAS ETRE TONTON ! 'Mione est enceinte de trois semaines ! Je suis...Aux anges. J'espère que Sirius et Remus vont bien eux aussi. On vous embrasse tous._

_Ron, ton frère, futur papa comblé__ »_

Harry eut un magnifique sourire. Rapidement, il prit un parchemin vierge trainant sur le bureau et griffonna une réponse. Une fois ceci terminé, il donna la lettre au hibou qui s'était endormi. L'oiseau parti, le jeune homme s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête contre l'oreiller. La douceur de ses draps et l'annonce de son meilleur ami lui firent oublier qu'il était en serviette. Il s'endormit tel quel, partant dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit réparatrice.

**20 juin - chambre d'Harry - Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 17h07**

La porte grinça sans discrétion et Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux. L'odeur de musc se propageait dans ses narines et il se détendit. Ansgar était toujours matinal.

- Débout, espèce de feignasse !, gronda ce dernier en sautant sur le lit.

- Ansgar... Pousse toi de mon lit..., fit le jeune homme en se pelotant contre son oreiller.

- C'est cela bien sûr ! Debout !, ordonna le norvégien en se mettant à califourchon sur les fesses couvertes de la serviette de Harry.

- Je peux pas me lever si tu ne pousses pas ton gros cul du mien…

Ils étaient devenus amis. Ce genre de chamaillerie était devenu quotidien depuis qu'Ansgar venait réveiller son élève. A vrai dire, les premières fois étaient assez froides, mais au fur et à mesure, le lien qui se créait entre les deux hommes avait prit le dessus. Et ce matin là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Sauf peut être que les autres jours, Harry ne portait pas de serviette en guise de pyjama.

- Mon gros cul t'emmerde petit con. Trêve de plaisanterie, lève-toi, c'est ce soir la pleine lune. En plus, il est dix sept heures passé.

- Quoi !

D'un bond, le survivant se trouvait debout et réveillé. Enfin, aussi réveillé que pouvait être quelqu'un qui avait l'œil vitreux, les cheveux anarchiques, un filet de bave séché allant du coin des lèvres au menton et une trace des draps imprimée sur la joue.

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Aujourd'hui, tu n'auras pas d'entrainement en vue de ton évaluation de ce soir. Tu vas un peu te reposer avant pour recharger tes batteries. D'après ce que je vois, tu avais bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus. Va un peu manger avant de retourner pioncer. Au fait, l'exhibitionnisme, c'est ton dada ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche, qui s'avérait être dépourvue de tout autre chose que sa peau. En un éclair, sous le rire rauque d'Ansgar, il se trouvait dans la salle de bains.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis à la bibliothèque. A tout louveteau !

La porte claqua doucement, annonçant le départ du loup norvégien. Le survivant sortit de la salle d'eau immédiatement après pour s'habiller décemment et descendre à la cuisine. Le manoir était un peu devenu sa maison. Beaucoup de loups trouvaient refuge ici quand leurs familles et leurs amis les reniaient à cause de leur condition. Le clan était une famille. Harry ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Remus détestait le clan. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la meute, mais le peu qu'il avait vu, il l'appréciait. Malgré les différences frappantes de caractères, tous s'entendaient comme des frères et des sœurs. Aussi, nombreux étaient les couples. Il n'était absolument pas rare d'en voir, hétérosexuels comme homosexuels. Le Golden Boy avait appris que la quasi-totalité des habitants de Lillehammer faisaient partis du clan, d'où la proximité du manoir. Ainsi, lors des pleines lunes, ils pouvaient mettre en sécurité leurs parents proches et subirent leur transformation. Cette communauté était réellement bien formée. Arrivé à la cuisine, Harry se fit appeler par la cuisinière. Bertha avait, à peu d'années près, le même âge que le manoir. Cette scandinave pure souche à la chevelure blanche ne parlait que le norvégien mais se débrouillait très bien pour se faire comprendre.

Dans un baragouinage aux consonnes trop présentes, du moins pour le jeune homme, elle l'invita à s'asseoir pour manger. Le survivant vit s'étaler devant lui un nombre de plats incalculable alors qu'il prenait place sur la table de bois qui trônait au centre de la pièce. La porte grinça alors qu'entrait Sirius, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Ne remarquant pas Harry, il s'étala sur la table et souffla quelques mots de norvégien. Un verre au contenu douteux fut servit à l'animagus qui l'avala d'une traite. Légèrement vexé, le jeune homme prit un plat de saumon pour dire d'un ton faussement badin :

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Je vais bien merci et toi comment vas-tu ?

L'homme leva la tête et afficha un visage fatigué. Le ton d'Harry s'adoucit instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Siri ?

Les traits de Sirius se tendirent.

- Rien de bien important va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un des sourcils du jeune homme se leva. Il sentait le chagrin et l'impuissance de son parrain, mais s'il ne voulait pas être aidé...…

- Tu es triste, ça se voit, ça se sent. Explique-moi tout.

L'homme expira longuement avant de dire :

- C'est Remus. Il est de plus en plus mortifié. J'ai beau essayer de lui dire que rien n'est de sa faute il s'enferme et ne veut rien entendre. Je suis à bout Harry. Il est de mon devoir de le rendre heureux et je n'y arrive pas, il ne le veut pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Mais à propos de quoi ?, demanda Harry, décontenancé.

- De toi Harry, de toi. Il s'en veut toujours de t'avoir mordu et depuis il se torture indéfiniment. Il ne veut pas comprendre que rien n'est de sa faute et ça le bouffe. Ça nous bouffe.

L'homme soupira bruyamment et demanda quelque chose en norvégien. Bertha le regarda sévèrement et se mit à baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles en mélangeant de la vodka pure avec quelque chose de visqueux et noir, semblable à du goudron. Elle déposa le verre d'une taille extrêmement raisonnable et se remit à marmonner en scandinave. Sirius attrapa le récipient et se mit en tête de boire cette chose à l'aspect rebutant. Le liquide pâteux s'insinua dans la gorge de l'animagus, rampant contre les parois de sa gorge. Harry fronça le nez et secoua vivement la tête. Cette chose avait une odeur écœurante. Il s'empara d'un nouveau bout de saumon avant de soupirer.

- Ne te tracasse plus pour ça Siri, je vais aller lui parler.

L'animagus afficha un maigre mais sincère sourire avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

- Merci Harry, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te dévouer pour moi. Je réglerai ça moi-même, en tant que compagnon. Mais certainement pas aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup trop de tens...

Brusquement, un immense vacarme provint du salon à coté. Des hurlements scandinave se mirent à trancher l'air, cinglants. Le survivant reconnu la voix gutturale de Hel entre deux grondement. D'un accord placide, les deux hommes commencèrent à partir. Mais la porte explosa en millier de morceaux pour montrer une femme passablement énervée. Sirius et Harry s'inclinèrent vivement, bien que ce dernier n'en ait aucune envie. Une senteur de pin mouillé survint dans les narines du Golden Boy. Un parfum inquiétant, un parfum de mâle dominant, un parfum qui le rendait malade. Ses pupilles se fendirent d'elles même. Un homme pénétra dans la pièce avec humeur. Imposant, charismatique il balayait la pièce du regard, rageur.

Le jeune homme vit avec stupéfaction son parrain mettre le nez à terre une fois de plus. Il haussa un sourcil suggestif alors que l'homme tournait la tête vers lui. L'envie de se battre s'infiltra dans ses veines comme le venin d'un basilic. Visiblement, c'était également le cas de l'homme en face de lui, le regardant avec une hargne bestiale. Les deux ambres se plantèrent dans les émeraudes pour ne plus en sortir. Les cicatrices qu'il arborait fendaient son visage de parts en parts. Sa peau était noircie - certainement par le soleil - et son corps bâti en muscle. Ses vêtements le collaient et roulaient comme une deuxième peau alors qu'il s'approchait en affrontant Harry du regard. Bientôt, il pu apercevoir de longues et larges canines. Une horrible alarme se mit alors à hurler, stridente. Le jeune homme se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, ses tympans agressés. Il vit Hel et l'homme se regarder alors que Sirius posait sa main sur son bras. La voix de la louve se démarqua du bruit assourdissant.

- Ásgard, trouve Ansgar, Dimitri et Erwin et partez avec le louveteau direction la porte ouest, Sirius, tu me suis. Exécution !

A ce moment là, Harry comprit l'essentiel. Il allait, à quelques heures de sa première lune, subir sa première bataille en tant que loup.

A suivre...

Merci de me lire,

Ahava Elohim


	5. Chapitre 4 : Confrontations

Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : N'oublie pas

Disclaimer : La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais la quasi-totalité du clan Grusom et toutes les chosent qui vont avec si.

Couples: SBRL et dans un moment (très, très long moment) LMHP

Note importante : Cette fanfiction contiendra du Yaoi, entre autre, une ou plusieurs relations entre hommes. Les personnes gênées seront priées au moment voulu de ne pas rester.

Note bis : Après plus d'une année d'absence, je reviens sur la scène de la fiction avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu d'énormes soucis de santé qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire et de publier quoique ce soit. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente. Malheureusement, comme le dit ma charmante bêta " parfois il y a des impératifs... Impératifs". Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre assez chargé bien que court à mon goût. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, mis cette histoire dans leurs Alerts et leurs favoris.

Un grand merci à sato-chan qui fait un superbe travail

Sur ce, enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Confrontations

**20 juin - Manoir de Hel - Norvège - 17h58**

Les odeurs se mêlaient entre elles, la tension dans l'atmosphère s'épaississait. L'homme avait lancé un regard à Harry et ce dernier avait obtempéré immédiatement. Le duo avait rejoint à grandes enjambées la bibliothèque dans un silence mortel. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme du coin de l'œil. Il savait, d'une manière qu'il ignorait, qu'il n'allait pas s'entendre avec lui. Au milieu du couloir, il s'arrêta brusquement en même temps que l'autre homme.

- Tu le sens ? questionna la voix gutturale

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cet effluve si particulier, si caractéristique qu'il avait, au cours du mois écoulé, maintes fois retrouvé s'infiltrait dans ses pores. Ils accélérèrent d'autant plus et Ásgard fit presque exploser la porte de la bibliothèque. Ansgar, Dimitri, Erwin et quatre personnes étaient au garde à vous, la tête droite, les yeux fixes. L'homme se plaça devant eux et ordonna en anglais

- Nott, Zabini, Dolohov, à la porte ouest avec Mini-Puce et moi. Les autres, porte est. Maintenant !

Les yeux du survivant atteignaient la taille de soucoupes. Ansgar, Dimitri et Erwin avaient un lien de parenté avec des mangemorts ? Mais il n'était visiblement pas le moment de s'interroger sur les noms de familles de ses connaissances. Les groupes se formèrent rapidement et le quintet partit hors de la pièce. L'adrénaline commençait son ascension dans le système nerveux du jeune homme bien qu'il essayait de se calmer. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait dix sept heures trente trois. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour penser à une transformation complète. La sortie du manoir pour l'aile ouest du domaine se profilait. Il n'avait aucune idée de son utilité dans cette affaire mais comptait bien aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il espérait que Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas en danger, même si au cas échéant, il le sentirait immédiatement tout comme Remus et Sirius seraient informés de son état. Ils étaient à présent dans les jardins et accélérèrent l'allure d'un cran, courant presque, les sens aux aguets. Le silence était bien trop lourd de sens. L'odeur demeurait là. Ils étaient ici, tapis dans l'ombre du domaine. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. D'imposants nuages noirs s'agglutinaient entre eux, formant une barrière alors que le soleil semblait se coucher en avance.

- Allez-y.

La voix d'Ásgard claqua dans l'air chargé d'électricité. Au même moment, d'immenses loups remplacèrent les quatre hommes. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Ansgar s'approcher de lui, son garrot arrivant approximativement au milieu du torse du golden boy. Il se leva sous les yeux éberlués du jeune homme et se plaça à ses côtés, le dépassant d'une trentaine de centimètres. La couleur noir aux reflets bleu du pelage semblait étinceler à la lumière. Un grondement résonna dans la tête d'Harry.

« Ils arrivent, fait attention à ne pas te faire mordre. Bon courage Louveteau. »

La tension pouvait exploser à tout moment. Une légère brise fraiche se leva. Harry sentit contre son cou un souffle glacial qui lui hérissa les cheveux. D'un rapide mouvement, il se décala à temps pour entendre les mâchoires du vampire claquer. Il les vit alors. De hautes silhouettes sombres encagoulées s'avançaient vers eux. Un flash fendit la mémoire du survivant.

Il se souvenait de la bataille finale, des corps encapuchonnés des mangemorts s'avancer vers lui avec une lenteur meurtrière. Cette scène se reproduisait sous ses yeux une fois encore. Mu d'une rage folle, il laissa ses pupilles se fendre, son corps prendre des proportions plus développées, sa hargne se propager dans son système nerveux.

Il voulait du sang, sentir les corps refroidis sous ses doigts. Il les sentirait. Pendant que ses compagnons se jetaient d'un mouvement calculateur sur leurs futures victime, il aperçut qu'une seule un forme sombre restait inanimée, mirant la scène au travers de ses étoffes. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. L'effluve qui se dégageait d'elle n'était pas inconnue au jeune homme. Néanmoins, il était incapable de savoir à qui appartenait ce parfum d'aubépine et de styrax mêlées.

Le survivant en aurait presque oublié que ses compagnons étaient en train de se battre sauvagement, que leurs coups se répercutaient dans le silence des jardins norvégiens. La personne se mit alors à avancer et Harry su à la démarche et à l'arôme de testostérone qui se propageait dans l'air que c'était un homme qui s'approchait de lui.

Un grondement fendit l'atmosphère et le jeune homme ne se retourna même pas, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses coéquipiers. A peine eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux que l'homme en noir se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Un rugissement éclata dans sa tête et une douleur abominable perfora son organisme.

Il lui semblait que ses muscles étaient dotés d'une vie propre, que ses os se brisaient un à un, jusqu'à sa plus petite phalange. Il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler, sa peau craquant pour laisser place à un épiderme sombre. Son crâne se modelait pour considérablement s'allonger, ses dents laissant place à d'immenses crocs luisants tandis que des langues de feu léchaient ses organes vitaux.

Ses ongles s'allongeaient pour s'affiner et se métamorphoser en d'immenses griffes acérées. Son cerveau se brouilla et il se retrouva spectateur de ses actions, dans un coin de sa tête, enveloppé dans une épaisse brume blanche. De sa place, il vit son corps transformé attaquer l'homme en face de lui, il entendit résonner ses puissantes mâchoires dans le vide. Une lame étincelante écorcha l'air et une vague douleur ventrale le chatouilla. Il mirait le sang couler sur l'acier alors qu'une de ses pattes attrapait la tête du vampire, déchirant la capuche de tissu.

Un voile opaque cachait son visage, mais quatre stries, sur sa joue gauche, suintaient l'élixir écarlate.

Tout n'était que frottements, coups, chutes et claquements de mâchoires. La mort avait déjà fauché deux suceurs de sang, écorchant de sa faux Dimitri. Harry aperçu négligemment que son corps roulait dans l'herbe et que ses puissantes serres tenaillaient la peau blanche alors que les crocs du vampire tentaient en vain d'atteindre son propre épiderme. Il aimait cette sensation d'abandon mêlé à celle de la sécurité qu'il ressentait en n'étant plus le maitre de ses mouvements. Cet état s'apparentait à l'impérium, d'une certaine manière. Un éclair blanc passa devant ses yeux et il sortit brusquement de son état comateux. A présent, il était au premier plan.

L'odeur métallique du sang et du styrax vogua jusqu'à ses narines et ce qui aurait pu être un sourire sadique sur des lèvres humaines s'empara de ses babines. Etrangement, il ne voyait pas la face de son adversaire, celle-ci toujours invisible sous son voile opaque. D'un coup de patte puissant, il arracha la tunique noire et le liquide carmin s'étala sur son pelage anthracite. La lame fine du vampire fendit l'air en sifflant et trancha l'abdomen du survivant.

Poussant un grondement d'outre tombe, le jeune homme prit appui sur ses postérieurs et il s'élança sur le vampire la gueule grande ouverte, la bave et le sang coulant par flots. La puissance du loup fit basculer le vampire en arrière, les faisant s'écraser lourdement sur le sol en un nuage de poussière étouffant. Les mâchoires du loup noir claquèrent alors férocement pour atteindre le cou du suceur de sang. La seule chose qu'il attrapa fut l'air ambiant, ses dents humaines s'entrechoquant alors que son corps nu atterrissait avec force sur la silhouette du vampire à l'étoffe sombre.

Vacillant, tremblant, la douleur de sa blessure abdominale fendant ses entrailles à la manière d'éclairs, le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les abymes de l'inconscience fut deux lacs de métal en fusion.

**Endroit inconnu - aux environs de 14h00**

Ses tempes le lançaient. Sa tête semblait vouloir exploser. Une brise glacée fit frissonner Harry. Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières semblaient vouloir rester closes éternellement. Contre son dos, il sentait la froideur glacée d'une pierre. Mais où avait il pu atterrir. Ses souvenirs étaient trop flous, trop vagues, pour qu'il se souvienne de quoique ce soit. Dans un effort, il ouvrit les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer. Un éclair de lumière lui avait fendu les pupilles. Papillonnant des yeux, il s'aperçu alors qu'il était dans une pièce spectaculaire. Tout, du sol au plafond, était fait de glace. Il était présentement dans un lit gelé aux tentures d'argent. Par les couilles de Merlin, où était il arrivé?

Il aperçu une fenêtre aux rideaux pales. Le brun se leva, sa peau contrastant de chaleur contre le sol bleuté. Il écarta les rideaux et observa. Il faillit alors s'étrangler. Ce n'était pas la blancheur de la neige, ni les statues immenses qui le fit sursauter. C'est la main glacée, aussi froide que l'air ambiant, qui se posa sur son épaule dénudée. Pétrifié, malgré le loup dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de se retourner, il ne bougeait pas. La main se déplaça alors pour le faire pivoter, comme s'il s'était métamorphosé en vulgaire marionnette. Il se retrouva accolé à la fenêtre, la vitre maculée de glace contre son dos brulant, pour faire face à une homme bien plus grand que lui, à la chevelure d'une blondeur presque blanche, au regard de métal gelé et à la joue gauche striée.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, découvrant deux canines d'une longueur ahurissante. Seul, à demi-nu face à ce vampire qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, il eut peur. Un frisson parcourut son échine, faisant se dresser la racine de ses cheveux. Le vampire était bien trop proche aux yeux du loup, qui ne cessait de gronder. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait bouger, ses propres yeux étant hypnotiser par les prunelles grises qui lui faisaient face.

Il pouvait allégrement sentir le parfum typiquement masculin du vampire, typiquement infecte aussi. Cette odeur de sang pourri et de chairs meurtries ne l'attiraient absolument pas. Il eut une légère brise venant de nulle part, soulevant les cheveux blonds et apportant aux sens développés du brun une bonne raison d'avoir un haut le cœur.

Voyant le jeune homme devenir de plus en plus pâle, le vampire eut un sourire condescendant. Il aimait particulièrement être en position de puissance.

- Enfin réveillé monsieur Potter ? Je n'y croyais plus.

La voix était caressante, presque malsaine. Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Où est ce que vous m'avez emmené Malfoy ?, cracha Harry en voulant se fondre dans la vitre derrière lui.

Le loup lui disait d'attaquer, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Lucius Malfoy. De plus, il savait, sentait, que ce n'était pas le seul vampire dans ce manoir de glace.

- Vous vous trouvez en Laponie, dans le repère du clan Verilöylyn. Inutile de préciser que nous sommes tous des vampires.

Un éclair de peur fendit l'espace de deux secondes les prunelles de Harry, mais ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Malfoy. Un sourcil hautain se hissa sur son front lisse. Le brun se rendait enfin compte qu'il était seul. Il manqua de soupirer. Comment diable faisait-il pour sans arrêt se mettre dans des situations abracadabrantes ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement rester chez lui, en Angleterre, au milieu de ses amis, de sa famille ? Non, ce serait bien trop simple pour Harry Potter. Il reprit cependant du poil de la bête. Justement, il était Harry Potter, alors il allait se sortir de là.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Le vampire sourit. Encore.

- Figurez vous que vous êtes le loup le plus recherché d'Europe, par tous les clans que ce soit. Tout le monde a entendu parler d'Harry Potter, l'homme qui a survécu, transformé en lycanthrope. Tout le monde vous veut monsieur Potter. Votre puissance est décuplée par la présence de votre loup dans votre corps et votre esprit. Mais nous parlerons de cela lorsque vous serez habillé. Vous trouverez le nécessaire dans l'armoire, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Dans celle-ci vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut pour changer votre pansement. Je vous ai assez bien amoché il y a quelques jours. Je vous attends devant la porte.

En disant cela, son sourire s'était accentué, ses canines brillant à la lumière. Quelques jours. Ces mots frappèrent Harry de plein fouet. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était ici, à la merci des suceurs de sang. Il était définitivement dans la merde.

Lucius se recula alors et sortit de la pièce, laissant un souffle de vent glacé se glisser dans la pièce, faisant pénétrer le froid au plus profond du corps du jeune homme. Il prit enfin conscience qu'il portait, en plein milieu de son abdomen, un bandage. Ainsi donc, il avait été soigné par les vampires. Il n'était absolument pas enchanté de cette perspective. Le brun scruta son environnement plus attentivement et se dirigea vers l'armoire, semblant faite de glace elle aussi. Il attrapa son nécessaire et passa la petite porte à la droite de la pièce, pour entrer dans une salle d'eau particulièrement impressionnante. De la baignoire immense aux vasques de luxe en passant par la robinetterie, tout était de glace. Le miroir face à lui, lui renvoya une image de lui particulièrement ébouriffée, mais aussi fatiguée, maladive.

Il se trouvait différent. Quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de ses ennemis qui le rendait comme ça, amorphe, sans vie. Au fond de lui, le loup continuait de montrer son mécontentement, mais Harry se retrouvait incapable de l'écouter. Il s'apercevait qu'il était confronté à une expérience à laquelle il n'était pas prêt du tout. Malgré tout, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Faisant attention, il se lava et soigna sa plaie, qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, preuve irréfutable qu'il était là depuis plusieurs jours. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il lui semblait qu'il basculait peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil. Le loup paniquait, il sentait que son corps humain ne résisterait pas longtemps.

D'un coup, alors qu'il était proche du lit, Harry tomba en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'atteindre le sol, il avait prit la forme de son loup.

Flash Back

La séance était terminée depuis maintenant dix minutes. Ansgar et Harry étaient assis cote à cote sur les tapis de la salle. Le plus jeune avait la tête sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse nu. Cet après midi avait été particulièrement rude, le jeune homme étant assez fort pour presque réussir une transformation quasi complète. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles hurler de protestation, chacune de ses articulations semblait supporter l'intégralité de son poids. Il n'aspirait à présent qu'à prendre une douche et aller dormir.

- Tu sais, le jour où tu seras vraiment épuisé, que ton corps atteindra le seuil de ses limites, ou que ton esprit sera inconscient, ce sera le loup, le vrai loup, qui prendra ta place.

Ansgar avait tourné sa tête vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Nos esprits sont donc dissociables ?

- Oui et non.

Harry sembla encore plus confus.

- L'esprit de ton loup ne peut exister sans le tien. A l'inverse, tu peux être totalement autonome sans lui. Il a besoin de toi, de ton corps pour exister. C'est ta roue de secours si tu veux.

- Admettons que je tombe inconscient d'un instant à l'autre et que je cours un risque, est ce que je me transformerai en loup ?, demanda Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Oui, mais ce serait un loup comme on en voit dans les forets et les plaines, quoiqu'avec quelques centimètres et kilos en plus. Il n'aurait cependant que ces caractéristiques de différentes par rapport aux loups communs, expliqua l'homme sans pupille.

- Donc, il serait seul maitre de mes mouvements, conclut le jeune homme.

- Oui. Mais il ne fera rien qui te mettrait en danger. Si tu es en danger, il l'est aussi, par la force des choses. Si tu l'entends, car tu l'entendras, qui grogne ou hurle, surtout écoute le. C'est son instinct qui te sauvera.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il oublie cette information.

Fin du Flash Back

L'énorme loup noir secoua la tête. Son autre lui était dans un état critique, il pouvait sentir les griffes de la fièvre lui lacérer le cerveau ainsi que sa cicatrice abdominale lancer. Ses pas sur le carrelage givré provoquaient une sorte de cliquetis assez désagréable. Il sentait le froid sous ses coussinets et une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Le monstre entendit du mouvement derrière la porte, bruit qui fit qu'il plaqua ses oreilles contre son crâne, retroussant ses babines.

La poigné translucide bougea alors et il se prépara à bondir sur la personne qui entrait. Il ne pouvait pas entendre son cœur battre et elle sentait le sang, la chaire. Prenant appui sur ses pattes arrière, la porte était à peine ouverte qu'il sautait sans attendre. Leurs deux corps roulèrent sur le sol glissant, le loup essayant inlassablement de mordre son adversaire. Le vampire tentait vainement de s'échapper de la prise de l'animal mais plus il essayait, plus il lui semblait que les crocs allaient lui être fatal.

Il poussa un grondement sourd quand la mâchoire puissante du loup lui taillada le bras, le sang commençant à couler de sa nouvelle plaie. Il se leva d'un bond, se disant qu'il avait de la chance que ce ne soit que la partie loup qui l'avait mordu et non les deux parties de Potter. L'énorme bête s'avançait lentement vers lui, dévoilant ses canines luisantes de bave et nouvellement de sang. Il se doutait que le jeune homme serait particulièrement difficile à mater mais ça allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas dissocier leurs deux esprits, sauf peut-être les alphas et encore, les vieux alphas. Encore une chose que Potter ne ferait pas comme les autres. C'était visiblement ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Le jeune était donc affaibli par la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, le poison qui découlait de sa lame était particulièrement coriace.

Le loup s'était arrêté à quelques pas de lui, ses yeux beaucoup trop verts ancrés dans les siens, ses crocs toujours dévoilés. Il devait lui arriver à la taille, soit un bon mètre au garrot. Trop grand pour être un véritable loup, trop petit pour être un loup-garou. Il lui semblait que son poil était particulièrement épais, un peu comme l'était la tignasse du Potter humain. Il sentait du sang perler de sa blessure sur le parterre givré, créant une petite flaque écarlate.

Il vit alors les muscles de l'animal tressaillir et il eut à peine une seconde pour se préparer à son assaut. Le chef lui avait spécifiquement demandé de lui apporter Potter sain et sauf, il devait se résoudre à ne pas se laisser aller. Luukas pouvait se montrer aussi sadique que l'était Voldemort lorsqu'on lui désobéissait. Plaqué au sol, deux immenses pattes noires lui bloquant le torse, il profita de la seule seconde où l'animal hésita à lui saisir le cou pour le reverser et le coincer.

Il vit alors le loup se métamorphoser en être humain sous lui, le regard émeraude de Potter rivé sur ses yeux gris.

A suivre...

Merci de me lire,

Ahava Elohim


End file.
